


Sam's Secret

by GlassRoom



Series: Secret [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, Smut, hidden masturbation, kind of wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is woken up by Dean's sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my head. Comments always welcome :) Also see 'Dean's Secret'

Sam partially woke up, ears searching for the noise that brought him out of sleep. They were in some motel room and probably safe but it was better to be cautious. He heard the noise again, a soft groan from the other bed. _Seriously?_ He thought. Dean was usually a bit more considerate than this. Sam assumed he took care of business in the shower or when he wasn't around. He burrowed his head down into the pillow in hopes of getting back to sleep. 

Except now his ears were tuned to the bed next to him. The rhythmic shuffle of the sheets, occasional creak of the mattress, even Dean's rapid breathing. _This has to stop,_ he thought.

Pretending like he was still sleeping, he rolled over onto his right side so he was facing Dean, hoping that he would get self conscious and stop. When there was no change in the sounds beside him, Sam slowly opened his eyes and made sure to look towards the head of the bed. Dean was lying on his back with his eyes closed and mouth open slightly. Movement further down the bed confirmed what Sam thought – Dean was rubbing one out.

Sam took note of Dean's increased breathing. _He'll be done soon, thank god,_ he thought. Then he felt himself stiffening at the sight of his brother trying very hard not to make any noise. _Jesus, not now,_ he tried to tell his penis. He rolled onto his stomach and instantly regretted his decision. Now his erection was pressing into the mattress, begging for friction. _Shit,_ he thought. He shifted a little, bringing his right leg up so his hips lifted off the bed a bit. At the same time he turned his head away from Dean just in time to hear a faint gasp from the other bed. The sound traveled directly to Sam's cock, making it jerk and scream for attention.

Sam's own breathing increased dramatically so he, too, tried to keep it quiet by opening his mouth. He could hear Dean pick up the rhythm of his stroking...stroking that had a slightly wet sound. _Oh god precome._ Sam was unable to hold back from dealing with his own ache. His hand crept into his pants as quietly as he could manage while he tried to regulate his breathing. He almost gasped out loud when he felt his tight balls, high up against the base of his hardness. Knowing he didn't have long, he freed himself from his pants with as little movement as possible, just in case Dean looked over at him. _This is wrong. He's my brother. I shouldn't be this turned on._ These thoughts only seemed to add to the throbbing between his legs. It took monumental effort to keep his hips from rutting around in the bed. Instead he palmed the head of his cock, feeling his own precome wetting his head. A soft, strangled noise came from the other bed as Dean finally came. Sam's breath caught as he closed his fist around himself. He only had to pump twice before he erupted into his sheets. As the pulses subsided he tried to slow his breathing so he wouldn't alert Dean to what he had done. Doing his best to remain outwardly motionless, he let his hand softly stroke his cock for the aftershocks, hoping his arm wasn't moving too much. In the other bed there was the sound of rustling with the sheets, presumably Dean wiping up, then the bed creak as he shifted position to sleep. 

_It's OK, he doesn't know,_ Sam thought as he kept fondling himself. His breathing slowed to a normal rate as his brother's deepened into sleep. Relieved that he seemed to get away with what he did, he slid into sleep with his hand cradling his sensitive member.


End file.
